Just Our Luck
" |image = Candace feeding the squirrels.jpg |caption = Candace enjoying her lucky day by feeding the squirrels. |season = 4 |production = 415b |broadcast = 205 |story = Dani Vetere |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot |director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson |us = January 10, 2014 |international = TBA |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Cheers for Fears" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Doofenshmirtz invents a Stinkelkrampen-Inator (aka Good Luck-Inator) to increase his chances of ruling the Tri-State Area, he inadvertently fires it at Phineas, Ferb and the gang, who end up with bad luck while preparing for a Sky Tennis match, and Candace who gets a load of luck, and thinks she has enough luck to bust her brothers. Episode Summary Candace wakes up to see her brothers with Buford and Baljeet already in the backyard. She complains about how she is not a morning person. Then she wonders where Perry is. Agent P goes down to his lair very tired since he pulled an all-nighter filling in for another agent. Major Monogram tells him that Doofenshmirtz has been seen experimenting with energy fields. Perry wearily walks over to his spy car, but he puts it on autopilot so he can sleep. Isabella joins up with the gang and Phineas tells her they are making a zip-line structure all over Danville so they can play a game of sky tennis. He invites her to join them for a game of doubles, with Buford as the line judge. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry's spy car arrives and Norm, acting like a guard dog thanks to some software Doofenshmirtz installed in him, alerts his "master'. Doofenshmirtz approaches Perry but sees that he is still very sleepy, so he decides to tell his evil plan subliminally. He explains that he was studying energy fields because each object has a positive and negative energy to them and created an inator changing one's luck called the Stinkelkrampen-inator ("Stinkelkrampen" being the word for "luck" in Drusselstein). He will use the -inator on himself and Roger so that he can take Roger's place as mayor and then rule the Tri-State Area. Back in the backyard, Phineas is about to hammer in one final nail of the structure, when the gang gets zapped by the Stinkelkrampen-inator. Suddenly, the hammer falls apart. He attempts it again with a spare, but the hammer falls apart again, landing on Ferb's foot. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Doofenshmirtz is simply demonstrating his -inator by shooting random beams off of his balcony. He just showed the bad luck setting, and he then demonstrates the good luck setting by setting it off on a random target. That random target happens to be Candace, who is at her bedroom vanity about to do her 500-brush-stroke routine. However after just one brush stroke, she gets her hair perfectly combed, which surprises her. She goes downstairs and gets a call from someone saying she won a contest. She believes she is on a lucky streak, but decides to test it out by falling backwards. She does and two pillows seemingly appear out of nowhere to break her fall. Since she's on a good luck streak, she figures today will be the day that she will bust her brothers. She then remembers that Linda is on a retreat at a plant-potting seminar. Her mother then calls her to say she will be home soon, since it was a short seminar. ("...apparently, you just put some dirt in a pot.") While Candace is on her lucky streak, Phineas and the gang's streak does not look as lucky. Baljeet surmises that, against all logic, they have been cursed with some bad luck. Ever the optimist, Phineas devises a plan to work around all the unlucky happenings and still have a good game. Somewhere in downtown Danville, Doofenhmirtz is with his still sleepy platypus, who is tied to a little red wagon, about to go in his van. He then shoots himself with his own inator on the good luck setting. He sees a penny on the ground, but, unfortunately, it is tails up. He flips it over for someone else to find. A random man finds it and gives Doofenshmirtz $1000 in cash. Phineas and the gang begin their tennis match, with some commentary by identical twin sports commentators Mark and Markus (The Sklar Brothers). So far the game goes smoothly, until Baljeet falls from his zipline. Luckily, an airbag deploys from his pants and he bounces back up to his line. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz sets his still sleepy nemesis into the van and as he turns the ignition, all the traffic lights turn green. He decides to turn on the radio, and his favorite song, a generic happy pop tune, plays. Meanwhile, Candace's lucky streak continues as she dances in the sunshine with hardly a care. Doofenshmirtz gets free cans of almond brittle from a clown in a truck. Candace is so happy, she hardly notices Little Suzy Johnson about to spray her with a hose. However, the hose sprays Suzy instead who gets soaked. At City Hall, Doofenshmirtz meets his brother and prepares to zap him with some bad luck. Roger insists that his luck is due to "hard work, strong networking and thoughtful actions in matters both business and personal." Back at the game, Ferb's racket gets unstrung, but gets restrung automatically. The line that Isabella is hooked onto snaps, but she jetpacks back onto another part of the line. Back at the house, Linda returns home carrying a potted plant and a bag of mulch. She bumps into a coat with a fedora on it, and the fedora drops onto the potted plant and she giddily notices that the potted plant looks like a secret agent. She places the secret agent plant into an alcove. The alcove opens up and the potted plant drops into Agent P's lair. Major Monogram tells Planty the Potted Plant that his cover has been blown and will have to relocate to another family. Planty wilts sadly. Back at City Hall, Doofenshmirtz is about to zap his brother, when Roger gets up from his desk to meet Perry, who is still sleeping. He steps on a rather creaky floorboard and Perry finally wakes up and attacks him. Phineas and the gang return to the backyard, when Candace arrives with a pie, which she says is for their "Bust Day" (Phineas thinks she said "Bus Day"). In City Hall, Perry destroys the pack on Doofenshmirtz's back containing the energy fields, which unleash reversing all the lucks. Candace is happily dancing with her pie when the energy fields affect the backyard and the pie drops on her face. She realizes her lucky streak may be over, but she still rushes into the house to get her mother. Suddenly, the earth cracks open and swallows the zipline structure, right after Candace said that had better not happen. Candace returns to the backyard with her mom in time to see the structure gone. Back at City Hall, Doofenshmitz is back at his van upset that his lucky streak is also over. However, he still is satisfied that he has a trunk full of cans of almond brittle. But when he opens one, it turns out to be a gag can with fake snakes. Transcript Songs *''Dancing in the Sunshine'' End Credits Second verse of Dancing in the Sunshine. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. What'cha doin'?/Ferb's line Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background information *The musician playing the guitar and keyboards is a caricature of composer Danny Jacob, as his line "Dude, some''body's gotta play it, right?" is another example of the breaking of the fourth wall. *While "Stinkelkrampen" is said to mean "luck" in this episode, in real life, it is pseudo-German gibberish that does not mean anything. The actual German translation of the word "Good Luck" is "Viel Glück". However, "krampen" is Norwegian for "spasm". Although Drusselsteinian shares some of its roots with German, words will not always be the same between the two languages. Production Information *This is the first episode of 2014. International premieres *January 30, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *February 8, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *February 12, 2014 (Disney Channel Russia) *February 23, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America) *February 28, 2014 (Family Channel, Canada) *March 2014 (Disney Channel Australia & New Zealand) Errors *As ''Monty Python would tell you, tennis with five people is not really considered doubles. *When Doofenshmirtz finishes explaining his plan, the ball at the inator's tip disappears. Continuity *''None.'' Allusions *'Oscar Mayer' - In Doofenshmirtz's flashback to the time he misused a genie, it shows him as a hotdog telling the genie that "It's not a wish. It's a song. It's not a song. It's a jingle!" referring to the the Oscar Mayer's jingle, "I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Wiener." *''Just My Luck'' - The plot of Candace having good luck while Phineas, Ferb and the others having bad luck is based on the 2006 movie, starring Lindsay Lohan, in which a young girl had extremely good luck while a guy had extremely bad luck, then both of them switch luck. *''Secret Agent Man'' - Linda jokingly refers to Planty the Potted Plant as "Secret Agent Plant". Trivia *Lyla Lolliberry from the Canadian Organization Without a Cool Acronym makes her second appearance. ("Sidetracked") *Planty the Potted Plant reappears, and actually briefly moves. *Ducky Momo reappears on the bandages Candace wears on her left knee. *Suzy Johnson appears in this episode, but does not speak. *Second time a sport takes place in the sky instead of the ground in normal play (Volleyball in "Sleepwalk Surprise"). *Seventh time Candace was struck by an inator ray. ("Canderemy", "Misperceived Monotreme", "What'd I Miss?", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Knot My Problem", "Cheers for Fears") *Candace's obsession to bust her brothers is a plot point again ("Leave the Busting to Us!", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Don't Even Blink", "Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Mom's in the House", "The Mom Attractor", "Bully Bust", "Thanks But No Thanks"). *The senior lodge reappears. ("Lotsa Latkes") *Perry shaped clouds appear again (Oh, There You Are, Perry) *Apparently, Doofenshmirtz placed software on Norm that makes him act as if he is a watchdog. *Third episode with "Just" in the title ("Just Passing Through", "Just Desserts"). *Doof's love of almond brittle is mentioned again. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Der Kinderlumper") *Fourth episode to feature a convention of some sort. ("A Hard Day's Knight", "Nerds of a Feather", "The Remains of the Platypus") *Candace is reading The Iliad, the same book she tried to read in "Troy Story". *Doofenshmirtz discusses his problems with genies again ("The Lake Nose Monster"). *Candace is hit with a pie again ("Let's Take a Quiz", "One Good Turn"). *Perry is tired after entering his lair again ("Got Game?"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * John O'Hurley as Roger * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy, Additional Voices * Samantha Bee as Lyla Lolliberry, Food Truck Girl * Randy Sklar as Markus * Jason Sklar as Mark * Danny Jacob as Himself * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Jaret Reddick :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode }} Category:J Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz